Nichts ist wie es scheint
by the butterflyangel
Summary: Der Krieg endete mit einem Knall. Viele Überraschungen und erschreckenden Wahrheiten kommen ans Tageslicht. Dark Dumbeldore/Molly/Ron/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Habe beim durchstöbern meines alten Rechners diese Story wieder gefunden. Die habe ich schon vor gut 3 Jahren geschrieben, aber nie veröffentlicht. Bevor sie jetzt wieder zur Karteileiche wird stelle ich sie für euch rein.

Außer die Storyidee, gehört mir nichts an dieser Story. Alle Personen gehören J.K. Roling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld

Kapitel 1

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Harry hatte gesiegt.

Aber gegen Ende des Krieges kamen erschütternde Wahrheiten ans Tageslicht. Wahrheiten die die ganze magische Welt fast aus den Fugen hob.

Wie sich heraus stellte, war nicht Tom Riddle der Böse war sondern Albus Dumbledor.

Dumbeldor hatte alle manipuliert, so dass er als guter und Tom als böser Zauberer dastand.

Harry´s Eltern wurden nicht von Tom sondern von Dumbeldor angegriffen, genau wie die Eltern von Neville.

Fast alles um Harry herum war ein von Dumbledor geplantes und durchgeführtes Lügenmärchen.

Selbst Molly, Ron und Ginny Weasley gehörten dazu.

Es war kein glücklicher Zufall das Harry zu Beginn seines ersten Jahres die Weasley´s am Bahnhof traf. Es war auch kein Zufall das Ron Harry´s Freund wurde und auch die Beziehung zu Ginny war schon von langer Hand geplant.

Nur eine Person war nicht eingeplant gewesen: Hermine Granger.

Am Anfang machte sich Dumbledor noch keine Sorgen über die Freundschaft von Harry und Hermine. Aber mit der Zeit merkte er das Harry Hermine Sachen anvertraute über die er mit Ron nicht sprach. Dumbledor redete mit Ron und bat ihn für Unruhe zwischen den beiden zu sorgen. So kam es das sich Ron und Hermine immer öfter zofften und Harry zwischen den Stühlen saß. Im vierten Schuljahr gingen dann bei Dumbledor alle Alarmglocken an. Er merkte das sich zwischen Harry und Hermine mehr als Freundschaft entwickelte. Das durfte er nicht geschehen lassen. Die Hochzeit zwischen Harry und Ginny war schließlich schon seit Jahren beschlossenen Sache. Genau wie sein tragischer Tod kurz nach der Hochzeit. Ginny würde somit alles erben und Dumbledore dann die Hälfte überschreiben. Er musste also dafür sorgen, das sich nichts zwischen Harry und Hermine entwickelt.

Er braute einen Liebestrank mit je einem Haar von Ron und eins von Ginny. Ginny sollte Harry den Trank mit ihrem Haar verabreichen und Ron Hermine den mit seinem Haar.

Er war so von sich überzeugt das er nicht merkte wie Hermine und Harry immer resistenter gegen den Trank wurden.

Hermine, die nicht umsonst als schlauste Hexer ihrer Zeit bezeichnet wurde, fing an viele Ereignisse zu hinterfragen. Sie schrieb ihr Vermutungen und Erkenntnisse in ein geheimes Buch. Das Buch versteckte sie im Raum der Wünsche. Je mehr sie heraus fand, desto schwerer war es für sie sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen.

Ron und Ginny wurden langsam misstrauisch, da Hermine sich immer mehr von ihnen zurück zog und auch Dumbledore wurde auf das merkwürdige Verhalten aufmerksam. Er beobachtete die junge Hexe und musste alarmiert feststellen das Hermine ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Er musste handeln und das schnell. Sein Plan durfte durch sie nicht gefährdet werden.

Sie durfte Harry nichts von ihren Vermutungen erzählen und vor allem durfte sie nicht herausfinden was damals als Baby mit ihr passiert ist. Das schien fast das einzige zu sein was sie noch nicht herausgefunden hatte und das durfte sie auch nicht. Sie durfte nicht erfahren, das sie nicht die Tochter von Muggle-Eltern war. Sondern die Tochter eines sehr magiestarkem Elternpaares.

Hermine Granger musste weg, sie durfte seinen Plan nicht noch mehr gefährden wie sie es ohnehin schon getan hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Hermine fühlte sich den ganzen Tag schon sehr unwohl.

Sie hatte die Blicke von Dumbledor schon den ganzen Tag auf sich gespürt. Sie wusste, das er wusste, was sie wusste.

Am Abend waren Harry und Hermine die letzten im Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Beine gelegt und Harry strich ihr durchs Haar. Hermine wusste irgendwie das es für eine sehr lange Zeit das letzte Mal sein wird wo sie seine Zärtlichkeiten spüren wird.

Was kein anderer wusste, war das die beiden 7 Klässler schon seit fast 2 Jahren ein Paar waren.

Da konnte auch der Liebestrank nichts dran ändern.

"Harry" fragte Hermine leise in den Raum und drehte sich so das sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ja" flüsterte Harry genau so leise zurück und schaut zu Hermine herunter.

"Wenn irgendetwas in der nächsten Zeit passieren sollte. Irgendwas was dir merkwürdig vorkommt, dann bitte gehe in den Raum der Wünsche, dahin wo wir unsere erste Nacht miteinander verbracht haben. Zwischen Matratze und Bett liegt ein Buch, das sich nur von mir oder dir öffnen lässt. Lese es dort und lass es auf keinem Fall jemanden sehen. Das musst du mir versprechen. Wenn du es gelesen hast dann wirst du viele Sachen in einem anderen Licht sehen. Wenn du alles gelesen hast, gehe bitte sofort zu Prof. Snape und gewähre im Einblick in das Buch. Zeige das Buch auf keinem Fall, Dumbledore, Ron oder Ginny. Das ist ganz wichtig Harry, hörst du, sofort zu Prof. Snape und auf keinem Fall mit Dumbledor, Ron oder Ginny reden. Versprich mir das!"

"Aber Mine, du redest so als wenn du morgen nicht mehr da bist. Warum gibst du mir das Buch nicht selbst oder besser noch warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach was drinne steht. Warum soll ich nicht mit den dreien reden? Stattdessen mit Snape? Warum gerade mit ihm?"

"Harry du wirst alles verstehen, wenn du das Buch ließt. Bitte Harry du musst es mir versprechen!"

"OK. OK. Wenn dir soviel daran liegt, verspreche ich es dir."

"Danke."

Sie gaben sich noch einige zärtliche Küsse, wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen zu ihren Schlafsälen hoch.

Am nächsten Morgen wartet Harry an der Treppe die zu den Mädchenzimmern führte. Fast alle Mädchen waren inzwischen zum Frühstück gegangen, aber Hermine war nicht unter ihnen. Als er weiter wartete kam Lavender die Treppe herunter.

"Hey Lav, braucht Hermine noch lange?"

Lavender schaute ihn an: "Weißt du es noch nicht, Hermine hat heute Nacht das Schloss verlassen."

"Was? Wie meinst du das verlassen?"

"Ja Dumbledor hat sie kurz nachdem sie ins Bett ist, zu sich gerufen. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Hauself und packte die kompletten Sachen von Hermine ein. Als wir fragten sagte der Elf das Hermines Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind und das Hermine jetzt erst einmal nach Hause fährt. Wann und ob sie wieder kommt konnte uns der Hauself nicht sagen."

"Danke Lavender."

`Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich muss das Buch finden, Hermine scheint schon etwas geahnt zu haben.´ waren Harrys Gedanken als er sich Richtung Raum der Wünsche bewegte.

Er ging vor dem Zimmer dreimal auf und ab und als die Tür vor ihm erschien ging er schnell rein.

Vor ihm erschien er Zimmer und ruhigen Erdfarben und großem Bett. Auf der einen Seite prasselte ein Kamin und auf der anderen Seite gab es eine gemütliche Sitzlandschaft.

Harry ging zu Bett und hob die Matraze hoch. Und genau wie Hermine ihm gesagt hatte lag dort das geheimnisvolle Buch. Er nahm es, setzte sich aufs Bett und fing an zu lesen.

Als Harry am Ende die Wahrheit heraus fand, stieg in ihm eine immer größer werdende Wut empor. Er wäre am liebsten jetzt sofort zu Dumbledor, Ron und Ginny gegangen und hätte ihnen gerne direkt eigenhändig den Hals umgedreht. Aber ihm viel ein was er Hermine versprechen musste. Somit verkleinerte er das Buch steckte es sich in die Hosentasche und lief auf direktem Weg zu den Kerkern. Er wusste das er Snape da antreffen würde. Unbeobachtet kam er an Snape´s Bürotür an. Er klopfte laut und bestimment und wartete dann ungeduldig auf das "herein "seines Lehrers.

Alles was nach dem Gespräch passierte geschah in einer Geschwindigkeit, das sich so manch einer später fragte ob es wirklich war war.

Snape organisierte ein Treffen zwischen Tom (Voldemort), Harry, Lucius, Draco und vielen anderen. Er selbst war bei diesem Treffen auch anwesend.

Harry erzählte ihnen was Hermine alles heraus gefunden hatte und auch das sie plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Selbst die Eulen konnten sie nicht finden.

Eine Falle wurde für Dumbledor erstellt, in die er auch prompt rein lief.

Mit hocherhobenen Hauptes betrat Dumbledor den Raum in dem er dachte Tom und Harry kämpfend vorzufinden. Doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Beide standen neben einander und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Dumbeldor wich überrascht zurück. Blieb aber prompt stehen als er weitere Zauberstäbe an seinem Rücken spürte. Verwundert schaute er sich um.

"Da schaust du, was? Deine Zeit der Manipulationen ist vorbei. Wenn wir hier fertig sind wird die ganze Zaubererwelt die volle Wahrheit wissen." Dumbledor schaute Harry ungläubig an. Der Junge kann unmöglich die Wahrheit herausgefunden haben. Nein das kann nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein.

Doch als er Harry in die Augen sah, wusste er das Harry alles wusste.

"Harry, mein Junge. Lass dir bitte erklären."

"Hör auf zu quatschen alter Mann. Ich möchte nichts mehr von deinen Lügen hören. Während wir hier gerade redeten, war Severus in deinem Gedächtnis und hat eine Kopie von deinen ganzen Erinnerungen gemacht. Diese befindet sich inzwischen schon im Ministerium. Es fehlt zwar die ein oder andere Erinnerung aber was wir haben reicht. Du brauchst jetzt aber nicht hoffen das du dich im Ministerium wieder aus deine Strafe herauswuseln kannst. Du wirst diesen Raum hier nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Aber deine Erinnerungen werden uns helfen z.B. Molly Weasley und ihre beiden Kinder zu überführen."

Tom schaute Dumbledore voller Hass an.

"Harry, ich glaube wir haben genug geredet. Lass es uns beenden."

"Sofort Tom, ich muss noch eine Sache wissen. Wo ist Hermine? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

"Dieses kleine Miststück. Hätte ich mir ja denken können das sie es geschafft hat dich zu informieren.

Ich hätte sie schon viel früher ausschalten sollen. Sie hat meine ganzen Pläne ruiniert. Ich hätte sie als Baby nicht zu den Muggeln bringen sollen. Hätte mich da schon am besten ihrer entledigt. Dann wäre das hier alles nicht passiert."

"Was meinst du mit, zu den Muggeln bringen sollen? Ist Hermine keine Muggelgeborene?"

"Also das hat Miss Perfekt also noch nicht herausgefunden, aber jetzt ist eh alles egal. Ja, Hermine ist in Wirklichkeit die Tochter zweier sehr starker Zauberer. Es war schwierig ihre Magie zu blocken, sie war schon als Baby sehr powervoll. Danach habe ich sie bei den Granger´s untergebracht."

"Wer sind ihre Eltern, wie kann man so was nur einer Mutter und einem Vater antun?"

"Zwei Väter, Hermine hat zwei Väter. Sie waren/sind ein homosexuelles Pärchen. Der eine hat einen Trank gebraut damit er schwanger werden konnte."

"NEIN, sag das das nicht war ist."

"Doch mein lieber Severus, Hermine Granger ist in Wirklichkeit Kyara Amelia Riddle Snape."

"Du mieses Schwein, das wirst du büßen. Sag uns wo sie ist. Wo ist meine Tochter?"

Dumbledor lachte Severus ins Gesicht.

"Sie hat die magische Welt verlassen. Zwar nicht ganz freiwillig aber…." weiter kam er nicht denn Lucius Malfoy hatte ausgeholt und ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"Wo ist mein Patenkind? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Weißt du wie wir gelitten haben, als sie verschwand? Hör auf zu grinsen und sag uns wo sie ist."

"Mein lieber Lucius, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Ich habe sie gewarnt, das ich Harry auf der Stelle umbringe wenn sie versucht Kontakt zu irgend jemanden aus der magischen Welt aufzunehmen. Und das ich dafür sorgen würde das sie als Mörderin verurteilt werden würde."

Das war das letzte was man von Albus Dumbledor hörte. Wie auf Kommando feuerten 8 Zauberer gleichzeitig den Ava Kedavra auf ihn ab. Albus Dumbledor war auf der Stelle tot.

Erst als er auf den Boden aufschlug betraten Auroren und der Minister den Raum.

"Wir haben alles gehört und werden uns um alles weiter kümmern. Außerdem geben wir eine Suchmeldung für Miss Granger raus."

Nachdem die Auroren und der Minister weg waren, apparierten die restlichen Anwesenden zum Haus von Lucius Malfoy.

Severus war immer noch nicht richtig ansprechbar. Auch Tom schien wie weggetreten als er sich neben Severus setzte und unbewusst dessen Hand in seine nahm.

"Ich möchte ja nicht nerven, aber kann mir mal einer erklären was das da eben war? Was meinte Dumbledore damit, das Hermine nicht Hermine ist?"

Lucius schaut von Harry zu Tom und Serverus und wieder zurück.

"Harry du musst wissen, das Severus und Tom zusammen sind. Sie sind sogar gebunden. Sie haben sich damals ein Kind gewünscht. So hat Severus angefangen einen Trank zu entwickeln der es einem Mann erlaubt schwanger zu werden. Severus wurde schwanger und brachte eine kleine Tochter zur Welt. Ich wurde ihr Patenonkel und deine Mutter Lilly wurde ihre Patentante."

"Meine Mum? Aber ich dachte ihr ward euch Spinnefeind? Das hat mir zumindest Dumbledore und auch Sirius gesagt."

"Nein Harry, wir waren die besten Freunde. Schon vor unserer Schulzeit. Dumbledore hat dich belogen und was Sirius betrifft. Sein Gedächtnis wurde vom Alten manipuliert" antwortete Tom ihn leise.

"Zumindest kam die kleine Kyara zu früh auf die Welt und hatte einen nicht ganz so leichten Start. Aber sie schaffte es und entwickelte sich prächtig. Sie war ein richtiger Sonnenschein. Du, Draco und Kyara habt viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ihr habt schon immer auf der Krabbeldecke zusammen gelegen und euren Mittagsschlaf zusammen gehalten. An einem Tag im Sommer hatten wir euch draußen im Garten auf die Decke gesetzt. Du und Draco konnten schon richtig gut krabbeln. Kyara fing gerade damit an. Wir saßen etwas entfernt auf der Terrasse und unterhielten uns als du und Draco anfingen wie am Spieß zu schreien. Wir rannten direkt zu euch hin. Konnten aber nur noch dich und Draco sehen. Kyara war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wir suchten den ganzen Garten und die Umgebung nach ihr ab, aber sie konnte nicht gefunden werden. Bis heute nicht."

"Sie war die ganze Zeit vor meinen Nase und ich habe es nicht gewusst. Ich hätte doch was spüren müssen, hätte es merken müssen. Was bin ich für ein Vater, der seine eigene Tochter nicht erkennt?"

"Severus mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Du konntest es nicht wissen. Dumbledore muss sie mit mächtigen Zaubern belegt haben, sonst hättest du sie erspürt. Außerdem muss einige Glamour-Zauber auf sich haben, die ihr Aussehen komplett verändert haben." Tom nahm seinen Liebsten in den Arm.

"Wir werden sie finden. Wir wissen jetzt wonach wir suchen. Sie kommt wieder nach Hause zurück, zurück zu uns."

Es legte sich eine nachdenkliche Stille über den Raum. Jeder dachte über gerade erfahrene nach.

Alle wurden durch ein lautes Rumpeln in der Halle aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Lucius? Severus? Tom? Ist jemand da? " rief eine weibliche Stimme.


	3. Chapter 3

Alle Anwesenden schauten sich an und zogen wie auf Kommando ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Verdammter Mist. Die Vase stand vor 16 Jahren aber noch nicht hier. Das die Menschen immer meinen sie müssen was verändern. Und überall Dinge hinstellen, die dann im Weg sind."

Ein tiefstimmiges Lachen war zu hören.

"Mensch Prongs. Gerade mal 16 Jahre tot und hast das apparieren schon verlernt."

Im Saloon wurden einige Gesichter ganz bleich.

"Das kann nicht sein!" "Das ist unmöglich!" "Aber es sind ihre Stimmen, aber wie?"

Die Stimmen aus der Halle kamen immer näher und als die Tür aufging sahen alle in die Gesichter von Menschen von denen sie gedacht haben sie nie wieder zu sehen.

"Lilly, James, Sirius?" " Seit ihr das wirklich?" " Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Alle redeten wild durcheinander, keiner achtete auf den schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen der sich seinen Weg durchs Getümmel bahnte.

Vor Lilly und James blieb er stehen und schaute sich die beiden ganz genau an.

"Oh mein Gott, Harry bist du das?" fragte Lilly mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ja ich bin es," konnte Harry gerade noch raus bringen bevor er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde.

"Harry, mein Harry. Wie habe ich dich vermisst." Lily ließ ihn gar nicht mehr los. Hilflos und fast schon flehend schaut Harry zu dem Mann , der sein Vater war.

"´Lilly lass Harry bitte los. Du erdrückst ihn noch. Außerdem sieht er recht überrumpelt aus. Er kennt uns doch gar nicht. Für ihn sind wir quasi Fremde." James zog seine Frau sachte von Harry weg.

"Harry es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so glücklich dich zu sehen und das es dir gut geht."

"Ist schon gut, ich freu mich ja auch euch zu sehen. Was ich nur nicht verstehe wie könnt ihr hier sein. Ihr wurdet mit dem Avadra getötet und Sirius ist vor meinen Augen hinter den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen," er wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne weg.

Sirius ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihn erstmal in den Arm.

"Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, Kleiner."

"Sirius, ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Als du damals durch den Vorhang gefallen bist, ich konnte dir nicht helfen. Ich wollte hinter dir her aber Remus hat mich zurück gehalten. Ich war am Ende. Wäre Hermine damals nicht gewesen, ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht hätte."

"Hey Kleiner alles ist in Ordnung. Wir sind wieder da. Wieso und weshalb werden wir euch gleich erzählen, denn so wie es aussieht bist du nicht der einzigste der das wissen will."

Harry schaute über seine Schulter und musste grinsen. James, Nacissa und Lucius sowie Lilly, Severus und Tom lagen sich in den Armen.

"Ich glaub das nicht ihr seid wirklich da."

"Ja Sev wir sind hier und werden auch nicht gehen."

Tom räusperte sich.

"Was ist geschehen, wie kommt es das ihr noch lebt?"

"Bevor ihr etwas sagt lasst uns doch lieber ins Wohnzimmer gehen da ist es gemütlicher. Ich werde den Hauselfen bescheid sagen, das sie uns etwas zu essen und trinken herrichten sollen, " Nacissa verließ das Zimmer und kam kurz darauf wieder.

"OK, es ist alles erledigt. Lasst uns rüber gehen."

Alle folgten ihr ins angrenzende riesige Wohnzimmer. Dort standen schon Getränke und Kleinigkeiten zum essen bereit.

Nachdem sich jeder einen Platz gesucht hatte fing James an zu erzählen:

"Wir hatten damals schon länger vermutet das mit Dumbledore und mit dem was er sagte etwas nicht stimmt. Als dann Kyara verschwunden ist, Dumbledore nichts unternahm und immer versucht hat uns weiß zu machen das Tom sie hat entführen lassen, wussten wir es mit Sicherheit. Wieso sollte Tom seine eigene Tochter entführen lassen? Wir konnten alle sehen wie sehr er unter ihrem Verschwinden litt. Als Dumbledore immer aufdringlicher wurde und meinte Harry müsse drauf trainiert werden Tom zu besiegen, wurde es für uns Zeit uns zu verstecken. Wir nahmen Peter als Geheimniswahrer. Leider wussten wir nicht das er für Dumbledore arbeitete. Er hat uns verraten. An Halloween stand Dumbledore plötzlich vor der Tür. Er meinte er wäre gekommen um Harry zu holen. Ich sagte ihm er solle zur Hölle fahren, aber er lachte nur und sagte das ich ihn daran nicht hindern werde. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist das ich in einer Wohnung wieder wach wurde. Lilly lag neben mir, bewusstlos. Nur von Harry war keine Spur zu sehen. Ich versuchte Lilly zu wecken, was mir auch nach einigen Minuten gelang. Sie fragte sofort wo Harry sei. Als ich ihr sagte das ich es nicht weiß, sprang sie auf und suchte nach ihm. Wir stellten fest das wir in einer völlig eingerichtete Wohnung waren. Aber es war kein Kinderzimmer und auch kein Harry da. Dumbledore hatte es geschafft. Er hatte Harry und wie wir leider feststellen mussten auch unsere Zauberstäbe. Wir versuchten die Wohnung zu verlassen, aber es war ein Sperrzauber drauf der es uns unmöglich machte da heraus zu kommen. Wir waren auch nicht in der Lage irgendjemanden eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Jede Woche kamen Lebensmittel und alles was man sonst so braucht zum Leben. Über 13 Jahre hatten wir immer gehofft, das Harry zumindest bei Sirius oder Remus sein würde. Diese Hoffung erlosch an dem Tag als plötzlich Sirius in der Wohnung auftauchte. Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung stand er auf einmal in unserer Küche."

James schaute zu Sirius herüber und deutete ihm an weiter zu erzählen.

"Also gut, dann erzähle ich mal meinen Teil. Als ich damals erfuhr das Lilly und James angegriffen wurden, apparierte ich direkt dort hin. Dort traf ich auf Dumbledore, er erzählte mir die Story das Tom sie angegriffen hätte. Ich wusste das das nicht stimmen konnte, denn Tom und Severus waren zu der Zeit bei mir gewesen. Mein Fehler war das ich das auch Dumbledore sagte. Der nahm mir blitzschnell meinen Zauberstab ab und rief die Auroren. Denen erzählte er das ich die Potters verraten hätte und für Voldemort agieren würde. Sie nahmen mich mit und schickten mich ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban. Nachdem mich die Dementoren dort mürbe gemacht hatte, tauchte immer wieder Dumbledore auf und redete mir seine Geschichte ein. Mein Verstand war durch die Dementoren schon so geschwächt das ich es ihm irgendwann wirklich geglaubt habe. Erst in deinem 5ten Schuljahr fing es an das ich Flashbacks hatte. Ich fragte mich immer mehr, ob das was Dumbledore mir erzählte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich redete mit Remus darüber und er erzählte mir das auch er solche Flashback´s habe. Das wars, jetzt war ich mir sicher das Dumbledore uns angelogen hat. Leider war ich nicht sehr vorsichtig bei meinem Vorhaben Beweise zu finden. Ich wollte ganz genau wissen was damals wirklich passiert war. Wie gesagt war ich nicht sehr vorsichtig dabei und Dumbledore kam mir auf die Schliche. Das wir dann zum Ministerium mussten, weil Harry und seine Freunde da in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren, kam Dumbledore zu gute. Er war es der mich durch den Vorhang schickte. Vom Fall weiß ich nichts mehr, ich weiß nur das da ein gelber Strahl war und dann stand ich bei Lilly und James in der Küche. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie geschockt ich war die beiden vor mir stehen zu sehen. Sie wollten mir gerade alles erzählen als mit einem Mal meine ganzen alten Erinnerungen wieder da waren. Nachdem sie mir alles erzählt hatten, habe ich ihnen alles über dich erzählt, Harry. Wie dein Leben bis dahin war, was Dumbledore mir dir gemacht hat, über Ron und natürlich auch über Hermine. Wo sind die beiden eigentlich? Ach sag es mir gleich, lass mich kurz zu ende erzählen. Zumindest war wir dann ungefähr noch 2 Jahre zusammen in dieser Wohnung eingesperrt, als plötzlich alle Zauber in sich zusammen fielen. Wir schauten uns und konnten es nicht glauben. Wir testeten es aus und Tatsache wir konnten die Wohnung verlassen. Das hieß auch wir konnten apparieren. Wir überlegten, wohin am besten. Hogwart schied aus, dem Alten wollten wir ja nicht gleich in die Arme laufen. Grimmauld Platz auch nicht, ich wusste ja nicht was damit geschehen war nachdem ich angeblich gestorben war. Uns fiel nur dein Haus ein, Lucius. Hier konnten wir uns sicher sein, nicht den Alten oder einen anderen Ordensmitglied anzutreffen. Und hier sind wir, in voller Schönheit."

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Erst Kyara, dann ihr. Dann hat er die Weasley´s auf Harry angesetzt und dann die Sache mit Hermine. Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre ich würde ihn….."

"Severus wie meinst du das, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre. Heißt das der Alte ist nicht mehr? Und was war das mit Kyara, den Weasley´s und was ist mit Hermine? Wo ist die Kleine eigentlich ?"

Sirius schaute sich um konnte Hermine aber nirgends entdecken.

" Hermine ist nicht hier Sirius und wir wissen auch nicht wo sie ist. Lass uns unseren Teil in dieser Story erzählen, dann werden sich viele der Fragen klären."

Harry holte einmal tief Luft und erklärte dann was alles bis dahin geschehen war. Das einzige was er ausließ war die Sache das Hermine in Wirklichkeit Kyara war. Das war eine Sache die wollte er Severus oder Tom überlassen.

"Also hatte Dumbledore wirklich seine Hände mit im Spiel als Kyara verschwand. Das heißt die Kleine ist irgendwo da draußen und wir wissen nicht wer sie ist oder wo sie ist?"

Lilly hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ihre kleine Patentochter lebte noch, sie mussten sie suchen.

"Ja und nein. Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist, aber wir wissen inzwischen wer sie ist."

Severus schaute Tom traurig an. Dieser legte seinen Arm um ihn.

"Sirius du kennst sie. Sie hat dich damals zusammen mit Harry gerettet und sie stand immer loyal an Harrys Seite."

"Nein das kann nicht sein. Severus sag das das nicht wahr ist. Sie war jahrelang in deiner/unserer Nähe und keiner wusste es. Wie pervers bitteschön war Dumbledore eigentlich? Das muss ihm ja richtig Spaß gemacht haben. Jetzt erklärt sich aber auch wieso sie als angebliche Muggelgeborene so eine Zauberkraft hat. Und ihre Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke, keine Wunder das sie da ein Ass drin ist. Anscheinend konnte Dumbledore wohl ihre Magie nicht komplett blocken. Das muss ihn richtig gefuchst haben. Wie gehen wir jetzt vor? Wie finden wir unsere Kleine wieder?"

"Genau das wollten wir gerade bereden als ihr hier rein gepoltert seit. Nebenbei, James was hast du da eigentlich umgeschmissen?" fragte Lucius.

Verlegen rieb James sich seinen Nacken.

"Ja also weißt du, ich habe mich auf die Ecke konzentriert in die ich immer appariert bin. Konnte doch nicht wissen das da jetzt auf einmal ne Vase steht."

Alle mussten über sein verlegenes Gesicht lachen.

Lucius klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter und schaute dann in die Runde.

" Also gut dann lasst uns mal alle überlegen wie wir unsere Kleine wieder bekommen und außerdem müssen wir entscheiden wie wir mit den Weasleys verfahren."


	4. Chapter 4

Es wurde lange hin und her überlegt. Aber keiner kam zu einer vernünftigen Idee wie sie Hermine finden sollten.

"Es ist mir vollkommen egal was ihr jetzt dazu meint, ich werde zu den Grangers apparieren vielleicht wissen die ja was."

"Harry bis du dir sicher das die dir was sagen werden? Ich mein, es kann doch sein das die mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke stecken."

"Gerade deshalb ja Sirius. Wenn die wirklich zu Dumbledore gehören dann müssen wir erst recht da hin. Wer weiß was die mit Hermine machen oder schon gemacht haben."

"Harry hat recht. Wir haben sonst keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt. Aber ich bezweifel die werden dir etwas sagen wenn du als Harry da auftauchen würdest und die wirklich zu Dumbledores Leuten gehören."

"Mist daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Du hast recht Severus. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Severus grinste vor sich hin.

"Ich habe eine ganz tolle Haarsammlung von ganz vielen Leuten. James was hälst du davon mal Dumbledore zu sein?"

"Ah Vielsafttrank, das ist genial Severus. Bin dabei, könnte mir zwar eine bessere Person vorstellen in die ich schlüpfen möchte aber wenn es hilft. Dann immer her damit."

"Schade das unser Wölfchen nicht da ist, wo ist der eigentlich? "

Sirius schaute fragend in die Runde.

"Heute Nacht ist Vollmond und Remus konnte dieses Mal seinen Trank nicht nehmen. Ab und an muss für einen Vollmond eine Pause gemacht werden. Tja und diese Pause ist nun mal heute. Morgen wird es wieder bei uns sein. Auf sein Gesicht bin ich schon jetzt gespannt wenn er euch drei hier sieht."

Alle mussten lachen.

"ich glaube es wäre aber erst einmal besser wenn wir heraus bekommen ob die Grangers überhaupt etwas mit Dumbledore zutun haben. Stellt euch mal vor Hermine ist wirklich da und hat ihnen alles über den Alten erzählt. Es kommt dann bestimmt nicht allzu gut wenn er dann auf einmal vor der Tür steht" teilte Lilly ihren Gedanken laut mit.

"Da hat sie recht. Harry sollte am besten erst einmal so da hin und dann sahen wir ja wie die auf ihn reagieren."

Alle stimmten Lucius zu.

"OK, dann lasst uns mal dorthin apparieren. Wer kommt mit mir?"

"Ich würde sagen das dich noch zwei Personen begleiten. Die werden sich aber im Hintergrund halten und die Sache aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten."

"An wen hast du gedacht Tom?"

"Ich würde sagen das du, Lilly, und Lucius mitgeht."

"Werden wir machen." Lilly ging zu Severus und Tom und hockte sich vor den beiden hin.

"Wir finden sie und bringen unsere Kleine nach Hause. Noch etwas Geduld, bald haben wir Kyara wieder bei uns."

Sie nahm beide kurz in den Arm, nickte allen Anwesenden noch einmal zu und verließ mit Harry und Lucius den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später tauchten die 3 in einer Seitengasse wieder auf.

"Wir müssen dort um die Ecke und dann ist es die Nummer 11. " Informierte Harry seine beiden Begleiter.

Diese nickten nur und zusammen liefen sie los.

Je näher sie kamen desto unruhiger wurde Lucius, bis er ganz stehen blieb.

"Lucius was ist?" fragte Lilly verwundert.

"Hier stimmt was nicht, ich spüre hier eine riesige Menge Magie. Aber das ist doch eigentlich unmöglich. Wir sind in einem Muggel Wohngebiet."

"Stimmt hier gibt es reichlich Magie. Die kann unmöglich nur von Hermine kommen, wenn sie hier sein sollte."

"Da drüber ist es. Das Haus mit den großen Büschen vor dem Haus. Aber die waren vor ein paar Monaten noch nicht so hoch. Sie verdecken ja schon fast das komplette Haus. Das ist doch nicht normal das die so schnell wachsen, oder?"

"Nein, zumindest nicht wenn sie auf normalen Weg wachsen. Aber mit etwas Zauberei dann ist das kein Problem. Aber wieso sollte jemand Büsche so schnell wachsen lassen, das macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Es sein denn…"

"Jemand will etwas verbergen."

Harry ging gleich ein paar Schritte schneller.

"OK Harry. Lucius und ich stellen uns da vorne hinter den großen Baum und werden dich beobachten. Gehe ganz ruhig zum Haus, klopfe an und warte dann was passiert."

"Ist gut Mum, ich weiß was zu tun ist."

Harry ging zum Haus und klopfte an die Tür. Zu erst geschah gar nichts. Nachdem er noch 2x geklopft hatte wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"Was willst du?" fragte ein aufgebrachter Mann.

"Guten Tag Herr Granger. Ich bin Harry Potter und gehe mit ihrer Tochter nach Hogwarts. Leider ist Hermine aber seit ein paar Tagen verschwunden und ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie ist nicht ganz zufällig hier oder wissen sie wo sie ist und wie es ihr geht?"

"Sie ist nicht hier! Ihr Direktor Prof. Dumbledore war hier und hat uns alles berichtet. Sie sind der Junge der unserer Tochter das Herz gebrochen hat. Sie haben sie doch mehrmals betrogen. Prof. Dumbledore war vor einer Stunde hier und hat sie abgeholt. Sie geht jetzt auf eine andere Schule und kommt auch nicht mehr zurück. Also lassen sie uns in Ruhe, kommen sie ja nie wieder."

Wäre Harry nicht einen Schritt zurück gegangen, dann hätte er die Tür direkt ins Gesicht bekommen.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen als er von innen Stimmen hörte.

"War es der Bengel? Albus meinte ja, das der hier vorbei kommen würde."

"Ja das war er, habe ihn die Geschichte erzählt die Albus sich ausgedacht hat. Was macht das kleine Miststück?"

"Die ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Aber das ist auch ganz gut so. So kann sie nicht nerven. Merlin weiß, das hat sie jahrelang genug getan. Albus hat uns eigentlich viel zu wenig gezahlt für die ganzen schrecklichen Jahre mit diesem Gör."

"Ja da hast du recht. Aber bald ist es vorbei. Dann haben wir ihre ganze Magie abgezapft und sie ist nur noch ein Fall für die Klapse. Wie weit bist du mit den Tränken für den Magieentzug?"

"Fast fertig, muss jetzt nur noch 1 Tag stehen. Solange reichen noch die Tränke die uns Albus gegeben hat."

Die Stimmen entfernten sich immer mehr von der Tür, bis Harry nichts mehr verstehen konnte.

So schnell wie er konnte rannte er zu den zwei wartenden Personen hinterm Baum.

"Wieso bist du nicht sofort zurück gekommen. Die hätten was merken können."

"Lucius halt den Mund. Ich konnte sie noch belauschen. Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen. Hermine ist wirklich da, ihre angeblichen Eltern sind Leute vom Alten. Die wollen ihr ihre Magie entziehen und so wie ich es verstanden habe sind sie schon dabei. Morgen sind die neuen Tränke fertig. Wir müssen sie also noch heute da raus holen."

"Ach du scheiße. Ich appariere direkt zurück informiere die anderen und komme dann mit ihnen wieder hier her."

"Sag Severus das er Tränke mitbringen muss."

"Mache ich, bis gleich."

Mit einem leisen Plopp war Lucius verschwunden.

Lilly nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm, sie merkte wie die Angst um seine Freundin in ihm aufstieg.

"Wir holen sie da raus, Harry. Alles wird gut."

Harry nickte nur und genoss es seine Mutter wieder zu haben.

Kurze Zeit später hörten sie mehrere leise Plopp´s. Die anderen waren da.

"Lucius hat uns alles berichtet. Gibt es was neues?"

"Nein Severus, nichts."

"Na dann wollen wir mal. Gib mir mal den Vielsafttrank Severus."

"Hier James und guten Durst."

James schluckte den trank so schnell wie möglich runter und schüttelte sich dann ausgiebig. Vor den Augen aller Anwesenden verwandelte sich James langsam aber sicher in Albus Dumbledore.

" Jetzt erwarte aber bitte keinen Kuss von mir" grinste Lilly ihren Mann an.

James grinste zurück.

"So dann werde ich mal. Mal sehen was ich so erfahre und ob ich sie irgendwo finde."

Schnell und zielstrebig ging er zum Haus der angeblichen Granger´s .

Laut und mit Nachdruck klopfte er an die Tür.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" kam es genervt von innen. Die Haustür wurde förmlich aufgerissen. " Was ist, was willst du Beng….. Albus du bist das. Ich dachte der Potter Bengel steht wieder vor der Tür. Der war nämlich gerade da. Genau wie du es vermutet hast."

" Lass mich erst einmal rein. Muss ja nicht jeder mitbekommen was wir hier machen."

Mr. Granger ging zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten.

"Und wie läuft es mit unserem kleinen Problem?"

"Die Kleine, die ist vollkommen weggetreten. Wurde zwischenzeitlich wach und fing an Theater zu schlagen und sich zu wehren. Da musste ich eben etwas grober zu ihr werden seitdem hat sie aber auch keinen Mucks mehr gemacht."James fing leicht knurren und musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen um nicht seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen.

"Wie grob?"

"Na ja. Ihr Gesicht ist jetzt nicht mehr so wie vorher und auch der Rest des Körpers hat eine interessante Blaufärbung bekommen. Außerdem haben die Muggledrogen die du uns gegeben hast Wunder bewirkt. Sie ist ruhig. Aber ich schätze das sie es nicht mehr lange machen wird."

"Du solltest sie doch nicht umbringen. Du weißt das sie noch gebraucht wird?"

"Ja, ja, ja. Aber du hast selbst gesagt, das du sie nur so lange brauchst wie der Magietransfer noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Das ist aber bald. Solange wird die wohl noch durchhalten. Außerdem haben wir es ja wohl nach all den Jahren die wir sie ertragen mussten verdient uns an ihr zu rächen"

"Davon will ich mich lieber selbst überzeugen. Geh voran, ich folge dir."

Der Mann nickte und ging voraus Richtung Keller. Er öffnete die Tür du ging hinunter. James folgte ihm und schaute sich ganz genau um.

Vor einer großen, schweren Eisentür blieben sie stehen. James blinzelte ungläubig als der Mann einen Zauberstab zog. Auf seine Worte hin, öffnete sich die Tür.

Die beiden traten in einen eisig kalten Raum. Ein Frau war da und schaute sie an.

"Dave, Albus gut das ihr kommt. Die Kleine baut schneller ab wie wir dachten. Ich glaube nicht das sie die nächsten 6 Stunden überleben wird. Habe ihr schon Tränke gegeben aber die wirken nicht wirklich. Wir bräuchten jemanden aus der Familie, von dem wir Blut bekommen."

"Ann du weißt das das nicht geht. Wir können ja wohl schlecht zu einem aus der Snape Familie gehen und sagen: Gibt uns etwas von eurem Blut, wir brauchen es für Kyara. Sonst stirbt sie. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, DIE SIND DER MEINUNG DIE IST SCHON TOT!"

"Schrei mich nicht an, das weiß ich auch. Ich wollte ja nur sagen, wie es um sie steht."

"Hört auf euch zu streiten und lasst mich mal sehen."

James ging auf die Pritsche zu auf der etwas lag. Je näher er kam desto übler wurde ihm. Das soll wirklich eine menschliche Person sein noch dazu die kleine Kyara. Seinen Wut stieg ins unermessliche, er war sich schon fast sicher man konnte Dampf aus seinen Ohren kommen sehen.

Im Hintergrund stritten Ann und Dave immer noch und so bekamen sie auch nicht mit wie er einen Patronus zu den anderen schickte. Hermine oder besser gesagt Kyara brauchte sofortige Hilfe. Er drehte sich langsam zu den beiden Streithähnen um, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und betäubte sie. Als sie plump zu Boden fielen konnte er Leute die Treppe runter rennen hören.

"Hier her, beeilt euch."

Als erstes kamen Severus und Tom durch die Tür in der Raum gestürmt, dicht gefolgt vom Rest. Alle blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen als sie Hermine vor sich liegen sahen.

"Steht da nicht so rum, tut etwas" schrie James sie an.

Das löste die Starre bei Severus und er rannte zu seiner Tochter rüber. Er kramte aus seiner Tasche unzählige Tränke hervor.

"Lilly, Cissa ihr müsst mir helfen. Ihr kennt euch doch mit Heilzauber aus."

Beide Frau nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Alle anderer sahen angespannt zu. Während Severus seiner Tochter einen Heiltrank nach dem nächsten einflösste, schwangen die beiden Frauen den Zauberstab unermüdlich über ihren Körper. Um sich etwas abzulenken schaute Lucius sich in dem Raum etwas um. Er wurde auf mehrere Phiolen mit leuchtender Flüssigkeit aufmerksam.

"Sirius, James kommt doch mal. Was ist das eurer Meinung?"

Sirius schaute sich das genau an und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Nachdem er einen Überprüfungszauber gesprochen hatte nickte er.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht. Das ist die Magie die sie schon Hermine entzogen haben. Wir müssen sie mitnehmen und ihr später wieder zuführen."

Lucius nickte zustimmend iund fing an die Phiolen vorsichtig einzupacken.

"OK, sie ist jetzt soweit stabil das wir sie transportieren können. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen" gab Lilly bekannt und noch bevor irgendjemand was machen konnte hatte Severus sie in seinen Armen und apparierte mit ihr.

"Dann lasst uns auch von hier verschwinden. Wenn wir im Manor sind werden wir im Ministerium bescheid geben, damit die jemanden hier hin schicken um die beiden hier zu holen."

Mit leisen plopps waren sie verschwunden und tauchten sofort darauf im Manor der Malfoy´s wieder auf.

Eine kleine Hauselfe wartete schon auf sie.

"Mister Snape hat Mimsy beauftragt ihnen zu sagen das er mit dem junge Fräulein in seinen Räumen hier ist. "

"Danke Mimsy, dann werden wir direkt dort hin gehen."

Gemeinsam eilten sie die Treppen hinauf. Allen voran Tom, der unbedingt wissen wollte wie es um seiner Tochter stand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Leise betraten sie die Räume die sich Severus und Tom teilten. Aus dem Schlafzimmer konnte man eine Stimme hören.

"Du musst kämpfen Prinzessin. Gib jetzt bitte nicht auf. Wir haben dich endlich wieder, da lass ich dich nicht wieder gehen. Du hast mir so gefehlt. All die Jahre die wir dachten du wärst tot. Dabei warst du die seit fast 7 Jahren immer in meiner Nähe und ich habe es nicht gespürt. Wenn es dir besser geht, werden wir die ganzen Banne die auf dir liegen entfernen. Dann sehen wir auch wie du wirklich aussiehst. Ich liebe dich Prinzessin. Kämpfe und komm zurück zu uns. "

Severus strich während er leise mit Hermine sprach, ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf. Er nahm nur im Unterbewusstsein war das die anderen den Raum betreten hatten. Das war ihm aber egal. Das einigste was im Moment zählte war seine Tochter. Tom setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und nahm Hermines Hand.

"Wie geht es ihr?"

"Unverändert. Sie hat schwere innere Verletzungen, viel zu viel Blut verloren, ein schweres Schädel-Hirntrauma, so viele Knochen sind gebrochen und dann noch der Magieentzug. Das sie überhaupt noch lebt grenzt schon an ein Wunder."

Harry ging auf die andere Bettseite und nahm die Hand seiner Freundin.

"Mine wird es schaffen, sie ist viel zu dickköpfig um aufzugeben. Diese Genugtuung wird sie Dumbledore und sein Gefolge nicht geben."

Severus sah zu Harry rüber.

"Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?"

"Ja das tu ich, mit meinem ganzen Herzen. Nach unserem Abschluss wollte ich sie fragen ob sie meine Frau werden will und das werde ich immer noch. Denn ihr denkt ja wohl nicht das sie ihren Abschluss verpassen würde. Ich wollte es in der großen Halle machen während der Abschlussfeier. Wenn alle Eltern mitanwesend wären. Ich wollte die Gesichter von Ron, Ginny, Molly und ganz besonders das vom Alten sehen, wenn sie kapieren das ihr Plan voll daneben gegangen ist."

"Apropro Hogwarts. Meint ihr nicht ihr müsst wieder zurück. Ich mein ihr seid jetzt schon mehrere Tage verschwunden. Minerva muss schon am Durchdrehen sein. Erst seit ihr 3 weg und dann taucht der Alte auch nicht mehr auf."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Minerva habe ich erzählt das ich Harry und Draco vor den Alten in Sicherheit bringe. Sie weiß auch schon das Dumbledore nicht mehr wieder kommt. Schaut mich nicht so an. Sie ist und war immer auf unserer Seite. Sie fing damals alles zu hinterfragen als der Alte Harry bei Petunia abgelegt hat. Dabei wusste jeder das das auf keinen Fall geschehen sollte. Er kannte eure Verfügungen. Minerva fand das merkwürdig und fing an etwas tiefer im Leben des alten zu graben. Sie war einer unserer besten Spione. Wie ihr seht ist Hogwarts im Moment kein Problem."

"Severus warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

"Das ist ganz einfach Lucius. Je weniger davon wussten um so sicherer war es. Außerdem hättet ihr beiden euch nie so schön angezickt wenn du gewusst hättest das sie auf unserer Seite steht."

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wir haben da noch so ein paar Weasleys denen noch gezeigt werden muss, wo es lang geht."

"Draco hat recht, wir müssen uns um die Weasleys kümmern. Aber erstmal sollten wir herausfinden wer von denen da mit drinsteckt. Also von Molly, Ron und Ginny wissen wir, aber was ist mit den anderen?" gab Harry Draco recht.

"Ich glaube nicht das die anderen was von diesen Machenschaften wissen. Na ja, außer vielleicht noch Percy. Er ist ein kleiner Pokriecher. Der rennt jedem hinterher der ihm etwas Macht geben kann. Ach ja, Severus wir konnten die Phiolen mit Hermines Magie sicherstellen." Sirius reichte die Phiolen rüber zu Severus. Dieser schaute sich die Phiolen lange an und stellte sie dann vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch.

"Ich kann ihr die im Moment nicht zurück übertragen. Hermine ist zu schwach dafür, ihr Körper würde dieses nicht verkraften. Sie muss erst besser werden und möglichst bei Bewusstsein sein."

"Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen alle runter und essen erstmal. Es ist schon recht spät. Danach sollten wir uns etwas hinlegen und morgen überlegen wir uns was wir mit den Weasleys machen werden."

"Danke Narcissa aber ich bleibe bei ihr."

"Severus du musst was essen."

"Dann sagt einer Elfe das sie mir etwas hochbringen soll. Ich werde Hermine nicht alleine lassen. Das habe ich schon einmal getan und seht was dabei rausgekommen ist."

"Sie wird aber nicht von hier verschwinden. Hier kommt keiner rein."

"Mag sein das hier niemand rein kommt, aber was ist wenn ihr Zustand sich verschlimmert und sie stirb während wir unten sitzen uns genüsslich Essen? Nein ich bleibe hier und damit ist das Thema beendet."

"Severus hat recht. Wir werden beide hier bleiben. Sie sollte jetzt auf keinen Fall alleine sein. Wir drei waren viel zu lange getrennt. Schickt uns einfach was zu essen hoch."

"OK. Machen wir. Ihr sagt bitte sofort Bescheid wenn etwas sein sollte." Lucius schaute Tom eindringlich an.

"Versprochen, sobald sich etwas ändert geben wir euch Bescheid."

"Harry kommst du?"

"Moment Mom, bin gleich da." Harry reckte sich etwas und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich komme morgen wieder. Ruh dich aus, damit du bald wieder fit bist. Ich brauch dich doch. Wer soll mich denn sonst davon abhalten Dummheiten anzustellen." er erhob sich, küsste ihr noch einmal auf die Stirn, nickte Severus und Tom zu und folgte dann den anderen aus dem Zimmer.

"Er liebt sie wirklich" stellte Tom fest.

"Ja das tut er. Du hast ihn ja gehört, er möchte Hermine heiraten."

"Na dann haben wir nicht nur unsere Tochter wieder sonder auch bald einen Schwiegersohn."

Es klopfte und eine kleine Elfe betrat das Zimmer.

"Miss Malfoy schickt Tapps mit Essen."

"Danke Tapps, stelle es bitte da vorne auf den Tisch."

Der Elf verbeugte sich, stelle das Tablett auf den Tisch und war mit einem leisem Knall verschwunden.

Nach dem Essen setzte sich Severus wieder auf den Stuhl neben den Bett. Nahm sich ein Buch und fing an Hermine leise etwas vorzulesen.

Die ganze Nacht blieben sie wach. Gaben Hermine immer wieder Tränke, schwangen immer wieder ihren Zauberstab um einen Heilzauber auszusprechen. Inzwischen wurde es schon wieder hell am Horizont. Tom war irgendwann eingenickt.

Severus hielt Hermines Hand in seiner und strich Gedanken verloren mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Er dachte an die Zeit nachdem sie geboren wurde. Die ersten schweren Monate, wie klein und hilflos sie war. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu dem Tag als sie verschwand und welche Ereignisse ihrem verschwinden folgten.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

"Herein" rief er leise und drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Tür.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen betrat Harry das Zimmer.

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte dieser als er vor dem Bett zu stehen kam.

"Unverändert, aber es ist ein gutes Zeichen das sie die Nacht überlebt hat..

Harry nickte und ging zu Hermine rüber.

"Morgen Engel, ich bin wieder da. Wie ich es dir versprochen habe" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Dann wandte er sich er sich an Severus.

"Sie sollte sich auch etwas hinlegen Professor. Sie sehen müde aus. Ich werde bei ihr bleiben und werde sie sofort informieren wenn etwas sein sollte."

"Severus, hier bin ich Severus. Der Professor ist in Hogwarts geblieben. Pot…. Harry das ist wirklich nett von dir aber ich bleibe hier. Hermine braucht ständig ihre Tränke und ich bin beruhigter wenn sie die von mir bekommt."

Harry nickte ihm verstehend zu.

"Es ist schon merkwürdig Hermine hier liegen zu sehen. Normalerweise bin ich doch immer derjenige der Im Krankenbett liegt. Ohne Hermine hätte ich viel öfter dort gelegen. Sie ist überhaupt der Grund warum ich es bis heute geschafft habe zu überleben. Im ersten Jahr war sie es die das Rätsel gelöst hat. Im zweiten Jahr war es Hermine die heraus fand das es ein Basilisk ist. Im dritten konnte ich nur mit ihrer Hilfe Sirius befreien. Im vierten war Hermine die einzige die mir geglaubt hat das ich meinen Namen nicht selber in den Kelch geworfen hab. Im fünften Schuljahr dachte ich mein Herz würde stehen bleiben als sie im Ministerium verletzt wurde und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Im sechsten Jahr konnte ich nur durch ihrer Hilfe und ihrer Liebe gegen den Liebestrank von Ginny ankommen.

Ja und in diesem Schuljahr war es wieder Hermine die Dumbledores falsches Spiel als erste erkannt hat. Ich schulde ihr so viel." Unbewusst hatte Harry während er sprach Hermines Hand genommen und küsste sie immer geistesabwesend.

Während sich Severus und Harry leise unterhielten, saßen in Hogwarts zwei Schüler mit rotem Haar im Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum und beratschlagten sich.

"Das kann doch kein Zufall sein erst die kleine Schlampe die verschwindet und einen Tag später mein Harry. Dumbledore ist auch nicht da und von McGonagall werden wir nichts erfahren. Ich habe Mom geschrieben aber die weiß auch nichts. Aber Dumbledore muss sich so langsam was einfallen lassen. Irgendwie haut der Trank nicht richtig hin. Ich bin nicht annähernd dran das ich Ginny Potter werde."

Ginnys Gesicht hatte inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen.

"Ich weiß Gin, ich weiß. Das mit dem Trank ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Dieses kleine Schlammblut lässt mich immer noch nicht ran. Ich habe das Gefühl die beiden halten immer mehr Abstand von uns."

"Was bist du eigentlich so scharf drauf dieses kleine Schlammblut flach zu legen? Das wäre voll unter meiner Würde."

"Macht Ginny, macht. Mit ihr habe ich was, was Potter nicht hat oder je haben wird. Er hat den Ruhm, er hat das Geld, er hat und kann immer alles haben. Aber eben nicht Hermine. Sie gehört mir. Ich kann mit ihr machen was ich will, wie ich es will und so lange ich es will" Ron lachte dreckig auf.

Auch Ginny musste jetzt lachen.

"Wenn das so ist, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß. Vielleicht lässt du mir ab und an ja mal die Möglichkeit sie mir auszuleihen. Ich bräuchte da so ein kleines Versuchskaninchen für neue Flüche oder nicht legale Tränke."

"Aber immer doch, aber immer doch."

Beiden lachten jetzt fies auf und versanken dann grinsend in ihre fiesen Gedanken.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Auf Malfoy Manor war man sich über den Komplott der gerade geschmiedet wurde nicht bewusst.

Dort machte man sich gerade ganz andere Sorgen.

Hermine war immer noch nicht wach geworden und ihr Zustand hatte sich auch noch nicht gebessert. Somit war es auch noch nicht möglich ihr ihre Magie zurück zu geben oder die Blockaden die Dumbledore auf sie gelegt hatte zu lösen.

Während oben 3 Männer saßen und sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, das sie endlich zu sich kam, unterhielten sich unten die restlichen Anwesenden.

"Wie ist Kyara, ich meine Hermine so? "

"Viel können wir dir nicht über sie erzählen Lilly. Sie ist wie Harry in Gryffindor und Draco ist in Slytherin. Von daher gab es da nicht viel Kontakt und dann musste ja auch der Schein gewart werden. Außerdem hatten der Alte und die Weasleys schon dafür gesorgt, das Harry und Hermine von Anfang an einen Groll auf die Slytherins hatten. Aber so viel ich…" weiter kam Lucius nicht, denn der Kamin leuchtete grün auf und kurz drauf erschien Remus Lupin.

Narcissa ging sofort auf ihn zu.

"Remus alles in Ordnung bei dir? Wie war die Verwandlung?"

"Es ging Cissa, alles in Ordnung. Ist etwas passiert? Ich habe eure Nachricht geles….."

Remus hatte hinter ihr geschaut und glaubte zu träumen. Das konnte unmöglich war sein. Lilly, James und Sirius waren doch tot. Sie konnten nicht vor ihm sitzen und ihn angrinsen.

"Hey Wölfi. Willst du uns nicht mal richtig begrüßen? Schließlich haben wir uns doch schon eine zeitlang nicht mehr gesehen." Sirius schaute ihn schelmisch grinsend an.

"Aber, aber, wie ist das möglich?"

"Du hast auch schon mal vollständigere Sätze gesprochen" feixte James und handelte sich einen Rippenstoss seiner Frau ein.

"Lasst ihn doch mal in Ruhe" rügte Lilly die beiden Kindsköpfe. Sie stand auf und ging auf Remus zu.

"Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen" damit umarmte sie ihn feste. Danach führte Lilly Remus zum Sofa und ihm wurde alles bis dahin geschehene erzählt.

"Moment ihr wollt mir wirklich gerade erzählen das unsere kleine Hermine in Wirklichkeit unsere kleine Kyara ist? Sie und Harry sind ein Paar? Und die Weasleys stecken mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke? Obwohl das hätte ich mir eigentlich auch denken können. So wie sich Molly immer in Harrys Belange eingemischt hat und alles kontrollieren wollte."

"So haben wir auch geguckt als wie herausfanden wer Hermine wirklich ist. Du hättest mal das Gesicht von Tom und Severus sehen müssen. Der Alte kann froh sein das wir ihn schon vorher erledigt hatten. Severus hätte ihn sonst auf Links gezogen" alle nickten Sirius zustimmend zu.

"Bevor du hier reingeschneit bist, wollte Lilly wissen wie Hermine so war/ist. Remus du bist da doch genau der Richtige. Du kennst sie von allen hier Anwesenden am besten."

Remus schaute Sirius kurz an.

"Du kennst sie doch auch. Schließlich war sie mit daran beteiligt das du damals vor den Dementoren fliehen konntest.."

"Aber du kennst sie länger. Aber du hast recht, dann werde ich erst meine Erinnerungen mit euch teilen. Und dann du Remus?"

"Ja so können wir das machen. Lucius hat du vielleicht eine Erinnerungsschale? Dann bräuchten wir nur unsere Erinnerungen reinlegen und ihr könnt sie euch ansehen. So könnt ihr viel besser verstehen und erleben wie Hermine wirklich ist."

"Das ist eine gute Idee Remus. Warte ich hole sie eben aus meinem Büro"

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Lucius wieder kam und die Schale auf den Tisch in der Mitte von ihnen allen stellte. Remus wie auch Sirius legten alle ihre Erinnerungen die sie an Hermine hatte in die Schale und alle beugten sich darüber und tauchten hinein.

**Während dessen oben **

Harry hielt immer noch Hermines Hand und strich geistesabwesend mit seinem Daumen drüber. Auf einmal schoss sein Kopf hoch und er schaute ungläubig auf ihre Hände. Hermines Hand hatte sich gerade bewegt, dessen war er sich 100 Pro sicher. Da schon wieder, diesmal spürte er es nicht nur sondern sah es auch.

"Severus! Tom! Sie bewegt ihre Finger."

Die beiden angesprochenen Männer sprangen förmlich aus ihren Sitzen und eilten an Harrys Seite.

"Bist du dir sicher, Harry?"

"Ja ganz sicher. Seht."

Und richtig. Sie zuckte abermals mit ihren Fingern und drückte diesesmal sogar Harry´s Hand leicht.

"Mine? Hey Süße ich bin es Harry. Kannst du mich hören? Drücke einfach kurz meine Hand."

Alle warteten angespannt und nach einer kurzen Zeit fühlte Harry einen ganz leichten Druck.

Er drehte sich zu den beiden Männern die neben ihn standen.

"Sie hört uns."

"Merlin sein dank. Wenn sie ein bisschen stärker ist, beginnen wir mit dem Magie-Rücktransfer. Danach müsste es ihr um einiges besser gehen. Dann hat sie ihre Magie um sie bei der Heilung zu unterstützen. Aber erst muss sie so stark sein, das sie die Energie die damit kommt auch verarbeiten kann" sprach Severus leise um Hermine nicht zu verschrecken. Sie wusste ja von den Geschehnissen noch nichts. Sie wusste nicht das er und Tom ihre Eltern waren. Für sie war er immer noch der fiese Tränkemeister aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts und Tom, der dunkle Lord, der gemeine Massenmörder der alle Muggle und Mugglegeborene auslöschen will. Sie wusste nicht das es nicht Tom war der all diese Leute getötet hatte sondern das alles auf Dumbledores Konto geht.

Als er wieder zu seiner Tochter sah, vernahm er wie ihre Lider zuckten und wie Hermine versuchte ihre Augen langsam zu öffnen. Es dauerte bis sie die Kraft aufbringen konnte diese etwas zu öffnen. Sie schaute sich verwirrt und verängstigt um. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und Severus hatte die Befürchtung sie würde gleich hyperventilieren. Sie sah ihn und Tom an ihrem Bett stehen und die Atmung wurde immer schneller und stockender. Harry merkte auch das seine Freundin gerade in eine starke Panik verfiel.

"Mine! Mine sieh mich an. Es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Hier wird dir nichts geschehen."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der Harrys Stimme kam. Ihre Augen verankerten sich mit seinen. Harry sprach ruhig mit ihr.

"Es ist alles gut. Konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung. Ganz ruhig ein und aus atmen. Ein, Aus, Ein, Aus. Genau so, Du machst das super. Siehst du jetzt ist es schon besser."

"Harry, was ist passiert? Wo sind wir? Du hast mein Buch gefunden?" Hermine flüsterte und die drei Männer in Raum mussten sich anstrengen um es zu verstehen.

"Sccchhhh. Nicht reden, noch nicht. Komm erst einmal wieder etwas zu Kräften. Wir sind auf Malfoy Manor. Was passiert ist kann ich dir nicht in 1 oder 2 Sätzen nicht erklären. Das dauert etwas. Das machen wir wenn es dir etwas besser geht. Und ja dein Buch habe ich gefunden und damit ist alles erst ins Rollen gekommen. Ich bin auch direkt zu Prof. Snape gegangen. So wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Aber jetzt schließe bitte wieder deine schönen Augen und ruhe dich etwas aus."

Müde nickte Hermine, sah noch mal zu den beiden anderen Männern und als auch diese zustimmend nickten, schloss sie ihre Augen und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen. Harry beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

Tom und Severus schaute sich an und nahmen sich glücklich in die Arme. Ihre Tochter war auf den Weg der Besserung. Sie hatten eine zweite Chance mit ihr bekommen.

"Ich glaub wir sollten jetzt alle nach untern gehen und etwas frühstücken. Ein Elf kann in der Zeit hier bleiben und auf Hermine aufpassen." Severus und Harry schauten sich etwas unsicher an. Keiner der beiden wollte gehen. Aber Tom hatte recht, sie mussten das Zimmer mal verlassen und Frühstück hörte sich gut an.

"Du hast Recht. Wir sollten etwas frühstücken gehen. Vielleicht sind die anderen ja auch schon wach. Mal hören ob die sich schon was wegen den Weasleys überlegt haben. Außerdem wollte Remus heute vorbei kommen."

Severus schaute Harry an und als auch dieser zustimmend nickte rief er eine Elfe.

"Tipsy" wie aus dem nichts stand eine kleine Elfe in einem niedlichen Dienstoutfit vor ihm.

"Master Snape hat gerufen"

"Ja Tipsy, wir möchten gerne nach unten gehen um zu frühstücken. Würdest du bitte auf Hermine aufpassen?"

"Es wäre Tipsy eine Ehre auf Miss Hermine zu achten."

"Danke Tipsy, wenn etwas sein sollte sage uns bitte sofort Bescheid."

"Das wird Tipsy machen. Master Snape kann sich auf Tipsy verlassen."

Harry war aufgestanden und die Elfe setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Tom und Severus gaben ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließen zusammen mit Harry das Zimmer.

Auf den Weg nach unten unterhielten sie sich ruhig.

"Jetzt wo es Hermine besser geht sollten wir uns auf die Weasleys konzentrieren. Je länger die frei rumlaufen, desto länger haben sie die Möglichkeit neue fiese Pläne zu schmieden."

"Du hast Recht Tom. Molly Weasley sollte nicht unterschätzt werden. Wenn sie etwas will dann versucht sie das auch mit allen Mittel zu bekommen. Und was sie im Moment will ist Harry als Schwiegersohn, als baldiger toter Schwiegersohn. Sie will das Geld und nicht nur sie. Ginny ist wie ihre Mutter. Auf diese beiden müssen wir mehr achten als wie auf Ron. Der ist nicht der Hellste. Jedes Mal wenn ich den in Zaubertränke habe, hoffe ich das wir nicht alle in die Luft fliegen. Wie er das so weit geschafft hat ohne durchzufallen war mir immer ein Rätsel. Aber jetzt mit dem Hintergrundwissen von der Zusammenarbeit vom Alten und den Weasleys ist mir so einiges klar."

"Außerdem hat uns Hermine durch die Jahre gebracht. Ich habe mich leide viel zu sehr von Ron bequatschen lassen und Schule sehr schleifen lassen. Wenn Mine nicht gewesen wäre, wären Ron und ich mit Pauken und Trompeten unter gegangen. Da hätte auch ein Albus Dumbledore nichts machen können."

Inzwischen waren sie am Esszimmer angekommen und Tom öffnete die Tür.

Alle drei beraten das Zimmer und waren erfreut darüber Remus zu sehen.

"Remus" Harry ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

"Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen."

"Wie kommt es das ihr alle drei hier unten seid. Ich hätte Wetten können das zumindest einer von euch oben bei Hermine bleiben würde" Draco schaute die drei fragend an.

"Hermine geht es besser. Sie ist eben kurz aufgewacht. Tipsy passt auf sie auf. Wir wollten mit euch Frühstücken und dann mal sehen ob ihr euch schon was für die Weasleys überlegt habt."

"Ist es wirklich war, Severus? Ist sie wirklich aufgewacht?"

"Ja Lilly, sie war ganz kurz wach. Aber sie ist im Moment noch sehr schwach."

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. Es war als wenn sich nach dieser Nachricht die schwere Decke die sich über alle gelegt hatte, auflöste.

Etwas befreiter und gelöster setzten sich alle an den Tisch und fingen an zu frühstücken. Severus, Tom und Harry erfuhren, das die anderen sich die Erinnerungen von Remus und Sirius über Hermine angeschaut hatte.

Je weiter sich das Frühstück fortsetzte, desto mehr gingen die Gespräche Richtung der Weasleys.

**Im Fuchsbau**

**Molly war im Moment keine glückliche Frau. Harry hatte ihrer Ginny immer noch keinen Antrag gemacht und wie sie von ihren beiden Kindern erfuhr war Harry nicht mal mehr in Hogwarts. **

**Keiner wusste wo er war. **

**Albus meldete sich auch nicht. Es war zum Haare raufen. All ihre Pläne wurden durcheinander gebracht. Wenn Albus sich nicht bis morgen gemeldet haben sollte, würde sie die Angelegenheit selber in Angriff nehmen. **

**Sie würde einfach die Verlobung von Harry und Ginny bekannt geben. Sie müsste nur ins Verlies der Potter kommen und den Verlobungsring von Harrys Mutter holen. Diesen würde sie Ginny schicken. Mit dem Ring an Ginnys Finger hätten sie schon mal die halbe Miete zu Potters Geld. Harry würde sich schon melden sobald er den Bericht über die Verlobung im Propheten lesen würde. Sobald er bei ihnen auftaucht um die Sache zu klären, würde er direkt in Mollys Falle laufen. Ein Zauber, den stärksten Liebestrank den es gibt und er wäre Pudding in Ginnys Fingern. Es würde dann sehr schnell geheiratet werden, so ca. 1-2 Tage nach dem er den Trank bekommen hat. Ginny trinkt einen Empfängnis unterstützenden Trank und in der Hochzeitsnacht würde sie schwanger werden. Danach wäre ihnen das Pottergeld sicher. Sie müssten dann nur noch dafür sorgen das Harry schnell ein Testament, was ausschließlich zu Gunsten der Weasleys ausfällt, aufsetzt. Danach würde Harry auf tragischer Art und Weise mit einem Avada, der von einem angeblichen Todesser gesprochen wurde, erledigt. **

**Damit wären sie ihn los, hätten es Tom und seine Leute in die Schuhe geschoben, Ginny brauchte das Balg nicht bekommen und sie hätten das ganze Geld.**

**Ja genau so würde sie es machen. Mit oder ohne Albus.**

**Nicht umsonst war sie hier der Herr im Haus.**

**Ihr dreckiges, fiese Lachen war noch weit außerhalb vom Fuchsbau zu hören.**


End file.
